Tooth And Claw
by ponylkb
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Peter are transported to 19th Century Scotland, where they meet Queen Victoria, and try to protect her from a ravenous werewolf and a band of assassinating warrior-monks. One house, one full moon, two wolves. It's going to be a Tooth and Claw fight to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

The old wooden cart was being pulled across the windswept moor by a single grey pony. It's driver sat atop his seat at the front of the cart, protected from the cold wind by his brown hooded robe. The rest of the men were walking in front of the cart, also cloaked in their robes and carrying large wooden staffs, as they rang their bells loudly.

Pulling into the cobbled stable yard of a large stone manor house they were quickly noticed by the men working there.

"Not now Father," The steward of the house said in a thick Scottish accent as he stopped what he was doing and headed over to one of the men. He was an aged but strong looking man with grey hair, who was dressed in a tweed suit, riding boots and a flat cap. "You should know better" He told the man, who had lowered his hood to reveal a thin bald man. "You're not welcome here and especially not today, I've got not time for to start old arguments" The steward told him as he and the and the Father met in the middle of the yard whilst the rest of the hooded men gathered behind their leader.

"We want only one thing" The Father said, also in a Scottish accent, holding a hard stare.

"And what would that be?" The steward asked. The Father looked around for a moment.

"This house" He replied. The steward laughed as if it was a joke, looking over his shoulder at the other workers, who were all also chuckling.

"You want the house?" He asked with a smile. The Father's expression did not falter.

"We will take the house" He told him. The steward's amusement didn't drop.

"Would you like my wife while your at it?" He asked.

"If you won't stand aside then we will take it by force" The Father warned him.

"By what power? The hand of god?" The steward asked tauntingly.

"No, the fist of man" The Father replied. He then slammed his staff into the abdomen of the steward, knocking him to the ground. The steward tried to get back up onto his feet but the Father kicked him away, sending the man skidding across the yard, before taking up a fighting stance. The other hooded men saw his signal and took off their cloaks. They were all also thin and bald and were all wearing the same bold red tunic and trousers. All of them took up their fighting stances. The other workers were now advancing on them, holding whatever improvised weapon they could grab such as a hammer or blocks of wood. The Father's men, however, had their staffs and knew how to use them as they twirled them about skilfully before throwing them high into the air. They then took a flying leap over the stunned workers and caught their falling sticks as they landed.

The workers had no chance of winning as every blow they aimed was blocked and countered before they knew what was happening. It wasn't long before they were all laying unconscious on the cobbles. The Father's men weren't done yet though as they burst into the house via the kitchen, startling the two maids working there, who both screamed and tried to run. The Father's men dragged them off as well as the other staff who came running towards the noise. More of the Father's men ran upstairs with two entering one of the drawing rooms where the owner of the house, a middle aged man with brown hair, dressed in a suit, had been stood reading a book. He barely had time to acknowledge the disturbance before one of them knocked him out with a single swing of his staff.

The steward woke up groggily as his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness. As he sat up he became aware of three things. Firstly he was in the basement of the house, he had locked shackles on his wrists and finally all but the master of the house were sat around him, including the lady of the house, all in the same predicament and all attached together via a chain running from wall and through their shackles.

"What in the heavens?" He asked as the doors leading into the yard were opened by two of the Father's men whilst the others dragged a large box shaped object, hidden by a canvas sheet, down the ramp and into the basement. The Father had also walked in with them.

"What's in there?" The steward asked. "What is it? What's under the canvas? Father answer me? What's in there?" He asked him. The Father turned faced them.

"May god forgive me" He said before he went over to the object and pulled off the canvas sheet. What lay underneath it was enough to made them all scream.

Loud rock music was being played by the Tardis's console as the ship travelled through the time vortex.

"What do you think? Will this do?" Rose asked Peter as she walked into the console room wearing a pair of short dungarees over a light pink t-shirt with thick black tights and calf high boots.  
>"Late 1970's, suppose anything goes right?" Peter replied. He was sat up on the room's padded platform wearing a light and soft open collared blue shirt under a black leather jacket with roll up jeans tucked into a pair of loose army styled boots. "How's this?" He asked Rose, indicating his own outfit, as he jumped down from the platform. She nodded approvingly.<p>

"Suits you" She said with a smile just as the Doctor came into the room. "What'd you think Doctor?" She asked him, pointing out their outfits.

"That era you'd be better off in a bin bag," He chuckled. "Hold on listen to this" He said as he inserted a small box into the console which changed the music track.

"Ian Dury and the Blockheads, number one in 1979" He said as the track played. Rose started laughing.

"Your just a punk, that's what are you are, your a big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in" She teased as the Doctor began singing along to the music.

"Don't knock it Rose, these songs are classics" Peter told her as he enjoyed the beat.

"You wanna go see him?" The Doctor asked and he began piloting the Tardis.

"What in concert?" Peter asked in surprise.

"What do you think the Tardis is for?" The Doctor asked. "I could take you to the battle of Trafalgar? The first anti gravity Olympics? Or, Ian Dury and the Blockheads, Sheffield, Earth, 21st November 1979? What do you think?" He asked as he walked around the console.  
>"Sheffield it is" Peter said.<p>

"Oh defiantly" Rose agreed.

"Hold on tight" The Doctor said with a smile as he pulled down on a lever. The Tardis lurched violently, throwing them all off balance. The turbulence lasted a good few minutes as the Doctor flew his ship through the time vortex at speed whilst Rose and Peter gripped the console tightly.

"Landing!" The Doctor shouted as he bashed part of the console with a rubber hammer. The Tardis gave a final jerk before it stopped, causing them all to fall to the floor. The Doctor and Rose were in a fit of laughter whilst Peter looked rather relived to have stopped.

"This ship's more dangerous than anywhere we land sometimes" He said as he used the console to help pick himself up.

"Oh she can be a little temperamental but you'll get use to it" The Doctor laughed as he stood up and helped Rose to her feet. "Now 1979, hell of a year, China invades Vietnam, the Muppet movie I love that film, Margaret Thatcher," The Doctor said excitedly as he ran up to the doors, pulling his coat on, as Rose and Peter followed. "Starlight brought to Earth with a little help from me, nearly took my thumbs off, I like my thumbs, very attached to my thumbs..." He continued as he opened the door and headed out. He trailed off however, when he registered what was in front of them. A group of soldiers in bright red tunics, one sat on a large black horse, stood aiming their guns at them as they all, including the Tardis, stood on a windswept moor.

"Ah, 1879, same difference" The Doctor said as he, Rose and Peter raised their hands in surrender.

"You will explain your presence gentlemen and the nakedness of this girl" The soldier on the horse said, speaking with a Scottish accent.

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor asked cheerily, speaking in a surprisingly good Scottish accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" The soldier asked.  
>"It all looks the same?" Peter muttered but stopped as the soldier's pistol flickered in his direction.<p>

"Oh I'm all dazed and confused, me and my assistant here have been chasing this wee naked child over hale and dale" The Doctor said, still in his accent, as he nodded towards Peter and then Rose.

"Will you identify yourselves please?" The soldier asked irritably.

"Doctor James Mcrimin from the township of Balamory, er I have my credentials if I may?" The Doctor asked. The soldier nodded as Rose and Peter lowered their hands. The Doctor then pulled out his physic paper from his pocket and held it up and showed it to all soldiers.

"As you can a Doctrine from the university of Edinburgh, I trained under Dr Bell himself" The Doctor told them. All the soldier seemed less hostile now, though maintained their hold on their guns.

"And you sir?" The soldier on the horse asked Peter, who dug out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Lieutenant Peter Argent" He replied with a quick salute as he held it open, showing the man his UNIT identification card that was held in the display pocket.

"Captain Reynolds" The soldier replied with a nod back as he couldn't salute, hold his gun and his horse's reins at the same time.

"What regiment is that Lieutenant?" He asked suspiciously, having never heard of UNIT.

"Special branch sir, very hush hush" Peter replied quickly as he put away his wallet.

"Let the approach" An elderly but well spoken woman's voice said, coming from the large black carriage stood behind the soldiers.

"I don't think that's wise ma'am" Captain Reynolds replied.

"Let them approach" The woman ordered again. Captain Reynolds sighed a little as the Doctor held a hand in the direction of the carriage.

"You will approach the carriage" He said reluctantly. "And show all due deference" He added as the Doctor nodded before he Rose and Peter walked over to the carriage. As they reached it a footman opened the door. Sat inside was a grey haired woman dressed in a black morning dress. She looked strangely familiar.

"Rose, Peter, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith" The Doctor introduced.

"Rose Tyler ma'am" Rose managed to say as she curtsied whilst Peter bowed his head. "My apologies for being so naked" She added quickly.

"I have five daughters, it is nothing to me" She replied. She then turned her gaze to Peter. "Lieutenant did I hear sir?" She asked him.  
>"Yes ma'am Lieutenant Peter Argent" He replied with a salute. Queen Victoria nodded in acknowledgement before he looked to the Doctor.<p>

"And you Doctor show me these credentials?" She asked as the Doctor handed her the physic paper.

She looked quite surprised as she read whatever he had put on the paper.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you've been appointed by the Lord Provence as my protector" She informed him.

"Does it? Yes it does, good good" The Doctor said, recovering his surprise, as he took back the physic paper. "Then let me ask why is your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" He asked.

"A tree on the line" Queen Victoria replied.

"An accident?" The Doctor asked.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, everything around me tends to be planned" She replied.

"An assignation attempt?" The Doctor inquired.

"What seriously? There's people out to kill you?" Rose asked Queen Victoria.

"I'm quite use to staring down the barrel of a gun" She replied.

"Sir Robert _MacLeish_ lives but ten miles heads, we've sent word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow" Captain Reynolds informed the Queen as he rode up to the carriage.

"This Doctor, Lieutenant Argent and Miss Tyler will come with us" Queen Victoria told him.

"Yes ma'am," He replied. "We better get moving, it's almost nightfall" He added.

"Indeed and there are stories of wolves in these parts but fanciful tales intended to scare the children, good for the blood I think," Queen Victoria said. "Drive on!" She then ordered the carriage driver as the footman shut her door.

Walking behind the carriage as the procession travelled across the moor, the Doctor, Rose and Peter kept themselves out of earshot of the soldiers.

"It's funny though cause you say assassination and you just think about Kennedy and stuff not her" Rose said.

"Oh 1879, she's had about, six attempts on her life" The Doctor replied.

"Do you think someone's going to try here?" Peter asked.

"Maybe, it's certainly a remote enough place" The Doctor said.

"Cold enough too" Rose said, shivering in the cold wind.

"Oh here take this" Peter offered as took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Are sure? What about you?" She asked, noticing Peter was now left in his shirt.

"High temperature remember, I'm fine" He said with a shrug as Rose remembered how warm his skin was thanks to his wolf side. "In fact I'm feeling a lot more charged than normal, must be a full moon tonight" He added casually.

"What difference does that make? Does it affect you? Like in legends and stuff?" Rose asked.  
>"Well, you remember I said I don't go around howling at the moon?" He asked. Rose nodded whilst the Doctor looked as if he already knew what Peter was talking about. "It still has a slight affect on me, not like in the stories humans tell, but on a full moon I don't get tired at all, I don't think I've ever slept on one, as well as my abilities and strength sharpening up" Peter explained. "You should see how tired I get on a new moon, can't stay awake for anything" He added.<p>

"How'd you find all this out?" Rose asked. Peter shrugged.

"Instinct, trial and error, stories and legends and I have met a few other wolves before, one's like me" He replied.

"Really? Where? Are they human?" Rose asked.

"Well I guess so, they're Earth born but there's little difference between them and me, they're all over the place, I met a girl like me in Virginia, then a guy in Thailand when I was travelling on my gap year I took after school" Peter replied.

"Wolves are just as universal as humans are, they come in all shapes and sizes, some are linked to species like Saiyans or are just born among others like humans" The Doctor explained.

"Queen Victoria mentioned stories of wolves being told around here?" Rose said.  
>"Oh that, probably nothing, normal Earth wolves at most" Peter dismissed. "Wouldn't you agree Doctor?" He asked.<p>

"I'd say so, the Victorian Era's full of superstition and spooky tales" He replied. "And I'll tell you something else, we just met Queen Victoria!" He said with a wide grin.

"I know!" Rose said excitedly.

"What a laugh!" The Doctor said.  
>"She was just sitting there!" Peter said.<br>"Like a stamp" The Doctor said.

"I want her to say, we are not amused" Rose said, saying the last part in a mock answer. "I bet you five quid I can make her say it?" She challenged.

"Well if I gambled on that I'd be an abuse of my privilege as a traveller of time" The Doctor told her.

"Ten quid?" Peter offered.

"Done" The Doctor replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The procession eventually arrived at a large grey stoned manor house and pulled into it's stable yard. Watching from an overlooking window Sir Robert _MacLeish was growing nervous. _

"I can't do this, it's treason" He said to the Father who was stood just behind him, now dressed in a butler's uniform.

"Then you're wife will suffer the consequences, believe me Sir Robert she will be devoured" He said into Sir Robert's ear. Down in the yard the soldiers were unloading the Queen's luggage from the carriage, placing them at the foot of the house's main door. Whilst they where doing so the Doctor was pointing out parts of the house to Rose and Peter.

"Look at that! Early form of the modern telescope" He said excitedly as he spotted the large telescope that was pointing out of a gap in the house's roof. "Bit primitive but..." He began to say but trailed off when he noticed Peter had suddenly stopped and tensed as he looked around the yard, sniffing the air. "Peter what is it?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose turned back to him.

"There's a wolf's scent here" He replied, still looking around for the source of the smell.

"Sure your not smelling yourself?" Rose joked. But Peter's serious expression stopped her going any further.

"No it's not me," He replied. "Not like me either, it's different, I don't know how but it is, and it's lingering, like it's still here" He said as he began following the scent as he walked over to the house, standing just besides the basement doors.

"They do get Earth wolves around here, maybe one came here hunting the livestock?" The Doctor suggested.

"Yeah maybe" Peter replied, though he didn't sound convinced. They were then all distracted as the soldiers lined themselves up before the carriage's footman opened it's door and helped Queen Victoria step out. Sir Robert had emerged from the front door, manned by some the Father's men, who were all posing as servants, and was approaching the Queen.

"Your Majesty" He greeted with a bow.

"Sir Robert, my apologies for the emergency and how is Lady Isabelle?" The Queen asked. Sir Robert seemed to hesitate.  
>"She's, indisposed I'm afraid, she's gone to Edinburgh for the season and, she's take the cook with her, the kitchens are barely stocked, I wouldn't blame your Majesty if you wanted to ride on" He said with a false smile as he felt the hard stare of the Father, who was stood behind him, digging into the back of his skull.<p>

"Not at all, I've had quite enough carriage exercise and this is charming if rustic,"Queen Victoria replied as she looked up at the house. "It's my first visit to this house, my late husband spoke of it often, the Torchwood estate" She said. "Now shall we go inside, and please excuse the naked girl" She added as she indicated Rose.

"Sorry" She apologised to Sir Robert.

"She's a feral child, I bought her for sixpence in old London town, it was her or the elephant man so," The Doctor said, maintaining in his accent.

"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused, what do you think ma'am?" Rose asked the Queen.

"It hardly matters" She replied before turning to Sir Robert. "Shall we proceed?" She asked him. Sir Robert reluctantly nodded and stood aside to allow her past.

"So close" Rose whispered to the Doctor as the Queen and Sir Robert entered the house.

"Baxter and Ramsay you will escort the property, hurry up" Captain Reynolds ordered two of the soldiers.

"Yes sir" One of the two soldiers replied as they went over to the carriage as the footman opened the door again, allowing them to take out a small, gold trimmed, mahogany box.

"So what's in there then?" The Doctor asked as he watched the soldiers take the box into the house.

"Property of the crown, you will dismiss any other thoughts sir" Captain Reynolds replied sternly. "The rest of you go to the rear of the house and assume the designated positions" He then ordered the other soldiers, who proceeded to their stations. The Doctor and Rose were about to enter the house themselves but stopped as Peter hadn't moved with them, still too distracted by the scent he was smelling.

"I'm sure it's nothing" The Doctor told him as he came over.

"Yeah I suppose so, just odd that there's no tracks or signs it was here" Peter replied as he gave up on figuring it out.

"Come on, can't keep the Queen waiting" Rose said cheerily as she tossed Peter's jacket back over to him, pleased to see him smile as he caught it, before they entered the house. But Peter couldn't have known how right he was. In the basement, blocked from the stable yard only by a pair of wooden doors, the captive household had heard the arriving procession and seen their silhouettes through the crooks in doors. Looking back to to the cage that stood in front of them they watched the hooded figure sat inside it fearfully. Moments before the figure had broken his stillness and had turned to look at the basement doors, looking as though he had taken interest in something that was in the stable yard. Now the figure was back sat facing them, the black cloak hiding all but his mouth and nose. Silently the figure brought out a hand and pressed a finger to his lips, the message to them clear. The two soldiers escorting the gold trimmed box into the house were now placing it in the house's barred safe, hidden by a wooden panel, whilst Captain Reynolds watched them.

"Guard it with your life" He ordered as the safe was locked and bolted shut.

At the top of the house Sir Robert had led Queen Victoria, the Doctor, Rose and Peter into the room with the large telescope that they'd seen from the stable yard. The Father and two more of his men had followed the group into room and stood behind them, carefully watching.

"This I take it is the famous endeavour?" Queen Victoria asked.

"All my father's work, built by hand in his final years, became something of an obsession, he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself" Sir Robert explained.

"I wish I'd met him I like him" The Doctor said with a grin as he looked at the machine. "That thing's beautiful, can I...?" He asked Sir Robert, indicating his hand towards the controls.

"Help yourself" Sir Robert replied.

"What did he model it on?" The Doctor asked as he, Rose and Peter walked over to the telescope for a closer look.  
>"I know nothing about it to be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say eccentric," Sir Robert said. "I wish now I'd spent more time with him, listened to his stories" He added a little regrettably.<p>

"It's a bit rubbish, how many prisms has it got? Way too many " The Doctor said as he looked through the lens. Rose and Peter both winced at his rudeness as they saw Queen Victoria's and Sir Robert's faces tighten a little. "Magnifications gone way over the top, that's a stupid calibre," The Doctor continued to say. "Am I being rude again?" He asked Rose and Peter in a low whisper, using his normal voice.

"Yeap" They both said in unison.

"But it's pretty, very, pretty" The Doctor quickly said to Sir Robert, slipping back into his accent.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded" Queen Victoria said as she stepped towards them a little.

"I thought you might disapprove your Majesty, stargazing, isn't that fanciful?" Rose asked. Queen Victoria just stared at her. "You could easily not be amused or something? No?" Rose asked, trying again to win the bet. After an awkward silence the Queen finally spoke.

"This device surveys the infinite work of god, what could be finer?" She said as Rose looked back to the Doctor and Peter, both of whom looking as though they were fighting back a laugh.

"Sir Robert's father was an example to us all, a polymath steeped in astronomy and sciences yet equally well versed in folklore and fairy tales" Queen Victoria said.

"Stars and magic, I like him more and more" The Doctor said with a smile before he went over to the front of the telescope for a better look.

"Oh my late husband enjoyed his company," Queen Victoria said as she came over to Rose and Peter. "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe-Coburg" She told them.

"That's in Bavaria" The Doctor whispered into Rose's and Peter's ears as he came over. Queen Victoria then turned to Sir Robert.

"When Albert was told of your local wolf he was transported" She told him.

"Local wolf?" Peter asked, suddenly very alert.

"It's just a story" Sir Robert said dismissively.

"I'd be very interested to hear it" Peter told him. Sir Robert hesitated a little.

"It says..." He began to say.

"Excuse me sir," The Father interrupted. "Perhaps her Majesty's party could retire to their rooms, it's almost dark" He said.

"Of course, yes of course" Sir Robert said.

"And then supper, and could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness," Queen Victoria said.

"It's not amusing is it?" Rose asked. Queen Victoria merely looked over her shoulder at her before looking back to Sir Robert.

"Sir Robert your wife must have left some clothes see to it" She told him before turning to Peter. "Lieutenant Argent perhaps you should also like to find some formal attire for dinner, if I may say so your clothing is a little ragged for a man of your rank, Sir Robert I'm sure will assist you" She told him."We shall dine at seven and talk some more of this wolf, after all there is a full moon tonight" She then said to Sir Robert.  
>"So there is ma'am" He said before he bowed as she led them out of the room.<p>

As the sun set over the Torchwood estate the group had dispersed into separate rooms in preparation for dinner. Rose had been shown to Lady Isabelle's room and was looking through the wardrobes at various dresses, trying to decide which one to wear. Across the house Peter was in one of the guest rooms where a selection of suits had been sent up. All of them were stiff collared, black and, in Peter's opinion, all looked the same. He couldn't help but give each one a look of distaste as he looked through them. In the kitchen some of the Father's men were preparing supper but most were bringing in bags full of mistletoe and creating reefs with them. Some were also preparing cups of steaming broth which were then given out to the Queen's soldiers, who all gratefully accepted it. A few moments after drinking it, however, they all fell unconsciously to the floor before the Father's men reappeared and took their guns.

Having not found anything she liked in the first wardrobe Rose walked over to the bedroom's other one and opened the door. What was inside, however, made her jump back with a small yell. It was a young maid sitting inside it, who looked terrified at being found.

Managing to convince her to come out of the wardrobe Rose sat the maid on the bed and sat down besides her.

"They came through the house, in silence, they took the steward and the master and my lady" She explained tearfully as Rose held her hand in reassurance.

"Listen I've got some friends, The Doctor and Peter, they can help, they'll know what to do, you've got to come with me" She encouraged gently.

"Oh, but I can't miss" The maid said with a shake of her head.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.  
>"Flora" She replied nervously.<p>

"Flora we'll be safe, there's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, they can help us I promise, come on" Rose told her. After a moment Flora nodded before they left the room to look for the others.

Outside the room the hallway was silent and empty. Now cautious of running into one of the house's servants Rose carefully led Flora out of the room. Rounding the corner, however, they found their first sign of danger. One of the Queen's soldiers lay motionless on the floor.

"Oh miss I did warn you" Flora said fearfully as Rose bent down and check the man's pulse.

"He's not dead, I think he must be drugged or something," She said. Suddenly two of the Father's men appeared behind them, emerging silently from the shadows. They grabbed both Flora and Rose, clamping their hands over their mouths to muffle their screams, before they dragged them away whilst another of the men appeared to remove the soldier from sight.

Unaware of the danger Peter was stood in his room looking out of the window at the full moon that was shining brightly in the night sky. It's light was spilling into the room which Peter stood in as shut his eyes for a moment and allowed the power of the moonlight to pass into him. The sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door brought his attention back as he turned to face the door.

"Come in" He said. The door opened to reveal the Father stood behind it. "Sorry I won't be long, just have to change" Peter told him, indicating the pile of suits that were lying on his bed, as the Father stepped into the room. But the Father wasn't interested in bringing him to supper, instead he looked out of the window at the full moon.

"A full moon tonight, such a perfect setting" He said. Peter glance back to the window and then at the man.  
>"Oh right, for Sir Robert's story you mean? I'm looking forward to hearing it" He replied. "Do you know about it?" He then asked. The Father smiled.<p>

"Oh yes sir, I know all there is to know about it" He replied. It was his tone that had put Peter on edge and, just as he was about to dismiss it, two more of the Father's men entered the room.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, knowing now that something was defiantly amiss.

"The reason why I know all about the local wolf sir is because we created it" The Father told him as his men all lunged forward at Peter. But Peter wasn't about to be taken down so easily. He had taken up marital arts as a child and had always been good at it whilst his UNIT training and wolf side only made him a more formidable opponent. Before the men had reached him Peter had already taken up his fighting stance before he began countering the men's attacks.

Good as he was, however, it was still two against which made it hard to block every attack. Because of this one of the men managed to land a powerful kick to Peter's abdomen, knocking him off balance and towards the desk he was stood in front of. Hitting his head as he landed on top of the desk Peter then rolled across it's surface, smashing and knocking off everything on it, before falling to the floor of the other side. With his vision fading Peter was just able to lift his head up and see the men approach him before he slipped into unconsciousness.

As the two men picked him up and carried him away the Father headed down to the dinning room.

"Your companions beg an apology Doctor their clothing have somewhat delayed them" He said entered the dinning room, where the Doctor, Queen Victoria, Sir Robert and Captain Reynolds were sat eating supper, with a bottle of wine he'd acquired on his way down.

"Oh that's aright, save them a wee bit of ham" The Doctor replied in his accent.  
>"Your feral child could probably eat it raw" Queen Victoria commented. Captain Reynolds laughed loudly.<p>

"Very wise ma'am, very witty" He said.

"Slightly witty perhaps" Queen Victoria replied coolly. "I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me Captain but don't get too excited, I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury" She told him.  
>"Yes ma'am sorry ma'am" Captain Reynolds apologised.<p>

"Besides were all waiting on Sir Robert, come sir, you promised us a tale of nightmares?" The Doctor asked Sir Robert.

"Yes indeed, since my husbands death I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction" Queen Victoria said.

"You must miss him?" The Doctor asked her. The Queen seemed to soften a little.

"Very much, all completely, but that's the charm of a ghost story isn't it? Not the scares and chills that's just for children but the, hope of some contact with the great beyond, we all want some message from that place, it's the creators greatest mystery, but we're allowed no such consolation, the dead stay silent, and we must wait..." She said trailing off before sighing. "Come, begin you're tale Sir Robert, there's a chill in the air, the wind is howling through the eve, tell us of monsters?" She then said eagerly to Sir Robert.

The basement of the house had become very dark and still as the night had drawn in. But there was just enough light coming from the few dim gas lamps for Rose to see the hooded figure's face, a young man with short fair hair. She and Flora had been chained up with the rest of the household and were all watching the man tensely.

"Don't make a sound, they said if we scream or shout then he will slaughter us" Lady Isabelle whispered to Rose.

"But he's in a cage? He's a prisoner? He's the same as us?" Rose asked.

"He is nothing like us, that creature is not mortal" Lady Isabelle said. Just then the man opened it's eyes and Rose saw that they were pure black. The household all cowered and recoiled from this as they turned away from it whilst Rose looked at it in surprise. Suddenly the door opened. For a moment Rose hoped it might be the Doctor but she was disappointed as she saw it was two of the Father's men, carrying something between them. Then Rose realised what or rather who they were bringing in.

"Oh my god! Peter! What did you do to him?" She snapped at them as they laid the unconscious Peter on the floor besides her before locking a spare shackle on the chain around his wrist. Without saying a word the two men left, locking the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they'd gone Rose bent over Peter and tried to rouse him.

"Peter? Can you hear me? Come on wake up" She said, tapping his cheek repeatedly in the hope of bringing him round.

"Please miss don't speak and it is better if the gentleman did not see it" Lady Isabelle told her.

"Trust me we need him" Rose told her. She then lifted back one of his eyelids to check his state but quickly jumped away a little and took her hand away in shock. His eye had been huge and when she'd exposed his pupil to the light it had grown nearly as big as it whilst the silvery tint he had to his eyes had spread over the grey and glowed up brightly, recognisably Peter's but no where near as human as they normally looked.  
>"What is it miss? Is the gentleman hurt?" The steward asked in a cautious whisper.<p>

"No, he's..." Rose began to say, wondering if the eye's reaction was normal for Peter. A groan then distracted her a she looked down to see Peter just as he came around.

"Oh my head" He winced as he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as he fought off the fogginess of his vision, his eyes back to normal. "Rose? Where am I?" He asked groggily as he noticed her.

"In the house's basement, you ok?" She asked as she helped him sit up.

"Those servants or whoever they were threw me into a desk" He winced as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But your ok? It's just you eye looked, well bigger and er, more silvery than normal" Rose told him, choosing her words carefully in the presence of the terrified household.

"Oh that? Yeah it's fine, those are my, other eyes, they come out in defence and when I..." Peter began to reply but suddenly stopped as he tensed as he sniffed the air. "There's that scent again, it's really strong too and..." He began to say but trailed off as he saw Rose was looking over his shoulder at something. Turning he too saw the hooded man sitting in the cage, who was staring right at him with it's haunting gaze.

In the dinning room Sir Robert was ready to tell his story.

"The story goes back three hundred years, every full moon the howling rings through the valley, next morning livestock is found ripped apart and devoured..." He began as Captain Reynolds sighed.

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves, steal a sheep blame a wolf simple as that" He said.

"But sometimes a child goes missing," Sir Robert said. "once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead" He said grimly.

In the basement Rose watched as Peter locked gazes with the hooded man.

"Is he what you could smell before?" She whispered. Peter didn't respond but sat there for a moment before he slowly stood up and began walking towards it.

"Don't sir," Lady Isabelle pleaded. But Peter kept on walking towards it until he ran out of chain and was forced to stop.

"What are you?" He asked the man as he crouched down to his eye level.

"But you already know, as I know you" The man replied in a soft Scottish voice. "Hindered like the humans you surround yourself with?" He asked, indicating the shackle on Peter's wrist.

"Not at all" He replied with a slight grin before, so none of the others behind could see, he changed the nails on his free hand into claws and used one to pick the lock of the shackle which then fell to the floor.

"How...?" The steward began to ask.  
>"Pocket knife" Peter quickly lied as he pretended to put something into his jacket pocket. No sense panicking the household any further.<br>"Then you can use it to free us sir?" Lady Isabelle asked.

"Let me deal with him first" Peter replied, still locking gazed with the man, as he stood up and carried on walked over to it.

"Don't enrage it" The steward cautioned.

"It's fine we have, an understanding" Peter replied as he crouched down right in front of the cage, allowing him to study the man who in turn studied him.

"Do you know what it is?" Rose asked.

"I don't know the species but he's an Omega" Peter replied.

"Ah, intelligence" The man said with a grin, showing his bent and yellow teeth.

"What's an Omega?" Rose asked.

"You'd know it as a werewolf, human or similar at first but then wolf side enters them, giving the same senses and abilities as me but, limited somewhat shall we say" Peter replied.  
>"How'd you mean?" Rose asked.<p>

"They can only change forms in the direct light of a full moon" Peter replied. "Which you don't have at the moment, do you?" He said, almost gleefully, to the man.

"I soon will" The man replied casually.

"Oh, right of course, those men, they're going to give it to you" Peter realised as he stood up and paced a little in front of the cage for a moment. "One thing that's amiss here though, what's different about you? Cause I've met Omegas before and your not like them, you don't smell like one, you don't look like one and yet you are one, explain" He asked, crouching in front of the man again.

"This body came from ten miles away, a weakling heartsick boy stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation," He replied.

"You talk as though your no longer that boy?" Peter asked it.  
>"I was never this boy, he is merely the host to me" The man replied. Peter nodded as he realised what he meant.<p>

"No wonder they caged you, cause that's just dangerous" He said almost jokingly.

"What is?" Rose asked, feeling almost left out of the conversation.

"The wolf side's taken over completely, he's lost all his humanity, it's rare but it happens" Peter explained as he stood up and turned to face her.

"Not in this case Beta" The man suddenly said, causing Peter to look back at him in surprise.

"What do you mean? Surely you were bitten as the boy you were and infected, then the wolf side took over?" He asked.

"No, I bit the boy then I carved out his soul and sat in his heart" The man whispered back.

In the dining room the topic had stayed with Sir Robert's story.

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" The Doctor asked. Sir Robert nodded.  
>"Oh yes Doctor, drawings and wood carvings and it's not merely a wolf, it's more than that, this is a man who becomes an animal" He told him.<p>

"A werewolf" The Doctor said as he worked it out.

Peter was still stood in front of the cage.

"Let get this straight? You, the wolf, migrate from one body to another upon biting them?" He asked, sounding both worried and confused. The man nodded as it smiled gleefully.

"There is never a human side to me, who I am is what's inside the body, I have only ever been a wolf" He said. Peter looked horrified.  
>"That's impossible" He whispered as he crouched in front of the man again.<br>"And yet here I am" He whispered back. Seeing her chance to get answers of her own Rose stood up and travelled over as far as her shackles would allow.

"If the body's human where's the thing inside from?" She asked Peter.

"Thing?" The man growled at her, making her jump back a little.

"Easy, she did mean anything by it" Peter told him, holding up his hand in reassurance. "But I'd like to know too? Seeing as what you are is so impossible" He asked him.

"So far from home" He replied softly.

"Is that what you want? To go home? Because if it is I can help you" Peter told him.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare," He replied.

"What's your plan then?" Peter asked him.

"I could turn it to such purpose" He said.

"How?" Peter asked, beginning to sound serious.

"I would migrate to the holy monarch" He replied.

"You mean Queen Victoria?" Rose asked him. His black eyes immediately darted in her direction. "With one bite I would pass into her blood, and then it begins, the empire of the wolf, oh so many questions" He said before lunging forwards, making all but Peter jump back in fear.

"Leave them alone!" He ordered him sharply. The man seemed surprised as it looked back to him.

"You defend them?" He asked, sounding offended.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, regardless of what those men are forcing you to do you can't take over this planet" Peter warned him.

"What makes you think I am their prisoner?" He asked.  
>"The cage is a bit of a give away" Peter replied with a smirk.<p>

"They worship me" The man insisted.  
>"Well, clearly" Peter sarcastically replied.<p>

"Are you going to help me or not?" The man asked.

"With what? You delusional plan? Not a chance, in fact I'm not even going to allow to do it yourself" Peter replied casually. The man's grin turned into a snarl.

"If you stand in my way you will be hunted down along with the humans" He growled.

"What by you? An Omega? What you gonna do? Bite me? Cause that won't work and I'll just bite back even harder" Peter replied cockily.

"I'm stronger than you" The man insisted. Peter suddenly laughed.

"Yeah right, you may be different to most Omegas but you still one, your weak" He told him as he stood up and began pacing again, looking gleeful.  
>"How sir? How is he weak?" The steward managed to ask over his nerves. Peter chuckled as he turned to face him, hands in his pockets, and looking completely relaxed.<br>"All but on a full moon he's what he is now, a small caged pathetic man, then there's the transformation where they have to break every single bone in their body just to try and become anything that resembles a wolf" He said tauntingly as he turned back to the man. Despite the insults, however, he was smiling.

"Oh but you didn't ask how old I was" He replied.

What does that matter?" Rose asked as she came and stood next to Peter.  
>"Wolves get stronger with age," He told her before turning back to the man. "And you could be twice my age and it wouldn't make a difference" He told him as he walked back over.<p>

"What about twenty times your age?" The man asked gleefully.  
>"What?" Peter asked in confusion.<p>

"I told you, I migrate and live lifetimes before moving onto another host, I'm hundreds of years old, so you can imagine how strong I am under a full moon" He boosted. "Look who's weak now" He then taunted Peter, who was stood in front of him, frozen with fear. "You may have control and will but that will only keep you and them alive for so long" The man then snarled at him. "Maybe I'll even start with your little friend here?" He chuckled as he looked to Rose. Peter temper had suddenly boiled over. Lunging for the cage he pressed right up against the bars as he faced the man.

"Harm her and I will tear your throat out!" Peter growled viscously. "Now if you wanna fight I'll take you out onto the moors and we can have it out there but your not staying here" He told him.

"Sorry, I'm not mood for a fight, even if you stood a chance, a hunt though? That's much more appealing" The man said with a grin. Peter let out a low growl before he stood up and backed away a little until he was level with Rose, who, along with the rest of the household, was looking very scared by the exchange.

"Just stay the the hell away from everyone and I'll see to it you survive the night!" He warned the man. Rose could see now that, in his anger, Peter's eyes were actually glowing silver whilst his nose had wrinkled up and his canine teeth had never looked bigger than they did now.

"You bark like the sun! But all I require is the moon!" The man snarled at him, shaking in it's own anger.

The full moon was nearing it's peak in the sky, casting a luminous glow over the Torchwood Estate.

In the dinning room Sir Robert was explaining more about the werewolf's story.

"My father didn't treat it as a story, he said it was fact, he even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learnt it's purpose, I should have listened" Sir Robert said regrettably. The Father, however, had now lost interest in his cover and headed over to the window to see where the moon was in the sky and how much time was left before their plan could begin. "His work was hindered he made enemies," Sir Robert said, glancing at the Father as he walked past. "There's a monastery in the glen of St Catherine, the brethren opposed my fathers investigations" Sir Robert continued, a little panicked, as the Doctor seemed to take notice of the Father, who seemed to be whispering something.

"Perhaps they though his work ungodly?" Queen Victoria suggested.

"That's what I thought," Sir Robert replied. "But now I wander what if they had a different reason for wanting the story being kept quiet? What if they turned from god and worshipped the wolf?" Sir Robert said, looking directly at the Doctor as if trying to tell him the terrible burden he was carrying.

"And what if they were with us right now?" The Doctor asked as he looked to the Father who'd began chanting in Latin repeatedly and increasingly loudly.

In the basement two of the brethren opened the basement doors which lead to the stable yard. Moonlight streamed in and bathed the cage in it's soft glow. The man turned to it and smiled as he leant against the bars of his cage.

"Moonlight" He whispered. He then turned to face Peter, Rose and the household. "Time to see who you can keep alive" He said to Peter with a grin. He then opened up his robe so that his body was also exposed to the beams of moonlight.

"We've gotta get out of here now! he's starting to change!" Peter said, sounding slightly panicked. Turning back, both he and Rose ran back over to the terrified household.

"All of you stop looking at it!" Rose told them. None of them reacted to her but instead sat and stared at the man. "Peter the chain!" She then said to Peter, pointing out the wall it was bolted too. Peter immediately ran over to it and began pulling it. "I can't do it alone! Get them to help!" He shouted as he struggled to pull the wall attachment off.

"Flora! Don't look and listen to me! Grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on pull!" Rose told Flora as she also took hold of the chain and began pulling. Flora and some of the household had stood up and taken hold too but most, including Lady Isabelle, the steward and other men remained frozen on the ground. "I said pull! Stop your whining and listen!" Rose shouted as she turned around and looked at them. The man no longer sounded like a man but had begun growling and thrashing against his cage as it underwent his viscous transformation. At last though the steward and his men joined the effort of trying to break free from the wall. Only Lady Isabelle remained on the floor. "This includes you too your Ladyship!" Rose shouted to her when she saw this. That brought her round and made her stand up and start pulling too.

The Father's actions in the dinning room was causing much panic and anger. Captain Reynolds had drawn out his gun and was pointing it at him

"Explain yourself sir!" He ordered the Father. Queen Victoria was also trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She asked the Father, who remained stood looking out of the window as he chanted.

"I'm sorry your Majesty they've got my wife" Sir Robert admitted. The Doctor then realised with horror that Rose and Peter had both been gone far too long for a simple outfit change. The Doctor also remembered that Peter had picked up a wolf's scent the minute they'd arrived at the house. It had all been a trap.

"Where are they? Where are they!?" He shouted at the Father.

The chain holding Rose and the household prisoner was starting to bend of it's wall bracket. Peter glanced over to the transforming man. His bone structure was changing from human into that of a wolf, including his snout which jerked out as his ears lengthened and became pointed. It then came to Peter that even if they got the chain off the wall they'd still be trapped if they couldn't get the door open, the doors leading out onto the stable yard being blocked by the transforming man.

"Keep pulling I'll try and get the door open!" He shouted to Rose as he made for the door. It was bolted tightly shut so he couldn't slam it open but as he brought out his claws again and tried to pick the lock he found it was too big and heavy.

"I can't pick the lock! We're going to need the Doctor!" He shouted, knowing only the Sonic Screwdriver would open the door, over to Rose, who'd been pulling at the chain with the rest of the household.

"He doesn't know where we are!" Rose shouted back. The man in the cage had now completely transformed into a huge wolf that was getting far too big for it's cage. Peter looked around desperately for another way out but found nothing, there was only one more idea he could try. He looked back at Rose.

"Then we'll just have to let him know" He said before he cupped his hands to his mouth and drew in a deep breath.

The Doctor was still trying to find out from the Father where his companions were when a sound pierced through the air. It wasn't quite a howl but it was a high, clear and loud call that cut through the air and made them all take note.

"Doctor!" Peter's voice was heard to say.  
>"Sir Robert come on!" The Doctor shouted as he instantly ran towards the call, Sir Robert closely following him. This left Queen Victoria and Captain Reynolds to deal with the Father.<p>

"Tell me sir! I demand to know your intentions!" Captain Reynolds ordered the Father as he edged closer too him, his gun still drawn "What is it that you want?!" He asked. The Father stopped chanting and turned around to face him.

"The throne" He replied before he swiftly disarmed the Captain and knocked him unconscious.

The Doctor and Sir Robert were running through the dark corridors of the house as they followed Peter's call, knowing it was a race against time.

The wolf had now grown it's long brown fur as it's long jagged teeth and claws jutted out. The only thing stopping it now was the cage, and that wasn't going to hold it in for much longer. Peter was still calling the Doctor whilst Rose and the household pulled the chain as hard as they could. "Peter!" Rose shouted, knowing they needed his strength too. Hoping the Doctor had heard him he ran over and began straining against the chain's strength.

After a few more moments of effort the wall bracket holding the chain finally broke off, sending everyone falling backwards as the chain came loose. Suddenly the door of the basement was thrown open as the Doctor, still holding the Sonic Screwdriver, and Sir Robert burst in.  
>"Where the hell have you been!?" Rose shouted at him. The Doctor and Sir Robert then saw the wolf. It was throwing it's full weight against the cage as it tried to break out.<p>

"Oh that's beautiful" The Doctor said. Behind him Sir Robert, Rose and Peter were all freeing the household as they removed the chain from the shackles which allowed them all to flee the basement and into the house. The wolf had finally got through it's cage as it bent the metal bars back and reduced the wooden frame to splinters.

"Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor encouraged as the household, including Sir Robert as he helped his wife, to flee the room. Just as everyone but the Doctor cleared the room the wolf stood up on it's back legs and up to it's full hight as it smashed through the reminds of it's cage. The Doctor was still stood watching it in fascination.

"Doctor! Come on!" Peter shouted from the doorway where he was stood with Rose. Suddenly the wolf threw a side of it's cage at the Doctor, who ducked just in time. This seemed to bring him to his senses as he ran for the door. Slamming it shut he locked it with the Sonic Screwdriver the Doctor then ran down the corridor with with Rose and Peter as the wolf stood tall and howled at the full moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Victoria was remaining very calm despite now being alone with the Father, Captain Reynolds remaining unconscious on the floor, even when she heard the wolf's chilling howl.

"I take it sir that you halted my train to bring me here?" She asked him.

"We have waited so long for one of your journeys to coincide with the moon" The Father replied.

"Then you have waited in vain, after six attempts on my life I am hardly unprepared" The Queen told him as she took out a small handgun from her bag. The Father smiled.

"Oh I don't think so woman" He replied coolly.

"The correct form of address is your Majesty" The Queen corrected him before she pulled the trigger and shot him.

Having left the basement the steward had led his men over to the gun cabinet that stood in the house's entrance hall and began handing out the rifles whilst the rest of the group stood nearby.

"Lady Isabelle take the girls and get then out through the kitchen" The steward told Lady Isabelle who nodded but then went over to Sir Robert.

"But I can't leave you, what will you do?" She asked her husband.

"I must defend her majesty, now don't think of me just go" He insisted. Lady Isabelle kissed him passionately before she turned to the women of the house.

"All of you on my side come on!" She ordered as they ran off towards the kitchen. Using the Sonic Screwdriver the Doctor managed to get the shackles of Rose's wrists.

"Peter could you tell what it was? What it wanted?" He asked Peter, who was stood a short distance away listening and smelling for any signs of the wolf.

"It's an Omega, a werewolf to you, and it wants to bite the Queen" He replied just as a large bang and rumbling growl rang out. The Doctor started walking towards the noise but Peter held his hand out to stop him before he began creeping forward instead. The Doctor and Rose waited cautiously as they watched him disappear round the corner. Peter emerged onto the corridor that led to the basement and looked down it. The wolf was stood in the smashed doorway of the basement. On it's hind legs it was easily tall enough for it's head to brush against the ceiling whilst it's large muscular frame made it difficult for it to fit through the door. Spotting Peter it gave a hostile snarl before it began charging towards him.

Running back on himself Peter pushed the Doctor and Rose, who'd been waiting at the corner for him, back with him as they ran behind the armed men. They only just had time to turn back around before the wolf rounded the corner.

"Fire!" The steward shouted as he and his men aimed their guns at it. Numerous bangs rang and a cloud of smoke billowed as they fired their shots which hit the wolf dead on. With a yelp it reeled back and ran back around the corner.

Lady Isabelle and the women of the household had reached the kitchen and immediately ran for the back door but found it was locked.

"It won't open! They've sealed us in!" Lady Isabelle cried.

"Oh my lady look!" Flora said, looking out of the window. Stood outside were members of the brethren who, having changed back into their red robes, were armed with the stolen rifles and were each wearing a reef of mistletoe. "They'll never let us out! They mean for us to die!" Flora said in a panic.

"Don't say that Flora!" Lady Isabelle told her, knowing now wasn't the time to panic.

The wolf had not returned after being shot at and the men decided it was safe to lower their guns.

"All right you men we should retreat upstairs, come with me" The Doctor ordered. But the steward looked to determined to listen.

"I'll not retreat, the battle's done and there's no creature on god's earth can survive such an assault" He said, turning to the Doctor, before he started walking over to the corner the wolf had fled around.

"I'm telling you! Come upstairs!" The Doctor shouted as he stepped forward a little.

"And I'm telling you sir I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall!" The steward shouted before he carried on to the corner and looked down the corridor. "Must have crawled away to die" He said smugly as he started heading back to the group.

"Wait!" Peter suddenly called, holding his hand at the steward, who stopped and looked at him curiously as everyone else did so too.  
>"What is it?" The Doctor whispered as Peter stepped forward a little, looking around the hall.<p>

"Oh no" He said as he realised what had happened. "Wolves, they're very very good at falling silent when they want to," He said. "It never went down the corridor, it's still here" He added as everyone fell as silent and looked around.

"I don't hear anything" The steward said after a few moments as he started to walk over to them. But then Peter heard the creak of a roof beam and looked up. He froze in panic at what he saw. "Your hearing things laddie and...," The steward began to tell him.

"Look out!" Peter tried to warn him. But it was too late as the wolf, having been lurking in the beams above, dropped down it's clawed paw and seized the steward, who screamed as he was pulled up to it. Peter tried to lunged for him, hoping he could get the man away from it but the Doctor grabbed hold of his jacket collar and pulled him back.

"There's nothing we can do!" He shouted to him and the others as the wolf devoured the unfortunate man. Then it jumped down into the hall and stood ready to attack again. Whilst the Doctor, Rose, Peter and Sir Robert fled up the stairs the armed workers decided to stay and try to kill the wolf.

In the kitchen Lady Isabelle and the women of the household heard the gunfire, men's yelling and the wolf's growls.

"Did they kill it?" Flora asked as all three sounds faded. But then the wolf's growls sounded again and grew louder as it headed towards the kitchen. Lady Isabelle gathered the others around her as they all huddled together on the floor. To their terror the wolf appeared at the doorway. But as the women all shut their eyes and braced for it to attack the wolf stayed by the door, sniffing around. Then, with a soft growl, it left.

Upstairs from the kitchen Queen Victoria had gone to the house's safe which she opened and removed the content of the gold trimmed box, placing it in her purse.

The Doctor, Rose, Peter and Sir Robert had reached the main staircase of the house and, with the Doctor locking the door behind them with the Sonic Screwdriver, they looked around for the Queen.

"Your Majesty? You Majesty!?" Sir Robert called out.

"Sir Robert!" She replied as she appeared at top of the flight of stairs in front of them. "What's happening? I heard such terrible noises" She asked as she climbed down to them.

"Your Majesty we have to get out of here, what of the Father? Is he still here?" Sir Robert asked. The Queen hesitated a little.

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him" She replied coolly. The Doctor, who'd been looking for a way out down one of the corridors, came running back in.

"The front door's no good it's been boarded shut" He said. "Pardon me your Majesty you'll have to leg it out of a window" He then told the Queen as he indicated the corridor to his left. Reaching one of the house's other entrance halls, this one with large windows running along one wall. Sir Robert walked at the head of the group.

"Excuse my manners ma'am, but I shall go first to better assist her Majesties egress" He said.

"A noble sentiment my Sir Walter Riley..." Queen Victoria began to say.

"Yeah any chance you could hurry up!" The Doctor quickly insisted. Sir Robert then climbed on top of the cabinet that stood in front of the window before he unhooked the hatch on the large arched window. He barely managed to open it before gunfire shattered around it, fired by three of the brethren who were stood out in the courtyard.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside?" The Doctor guessed as he looked out at them.

"Do they know who I am?" Queen Victoria asked.

"Yeah that's why they want you" Rose told her. The Queen turned her head in surprise. "The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting" Rose quickly explained.

"Now stop this talk, it can't be an actual wolf" She said just as the wolf's howl rang out across the house.

"Oh that's very close" Peter said as they turned to face the direction of the howl. Running towards the direction of the howl the group saw that the locked door leading the way they'd come was slowly being torn apart by the wolf's deadly claws.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.  
>"We run" The Doctor replied.<p>

"Is that it?" Rose replied, having expected a better plan.  
>"You got any silver bullets?" The Doctor half heartedly joked.<p>

"Ha ha, funny"Peter told him sarcastically.

"There we are then, we run," The Doctor said with a nod before he turned to Queen Victoria. "Your Majesty as a Doctor I recommend a vigorous jog, good for the health" He told her as held out his hand. Queen Victoria hesitantly took it before he led her and the others over to the staircase.

They managed to climb up a few flights of stairs before they heard the wolf break through the door and start to pursue them. Reaching the top of the staircase they rushed down the nearest corridor just as the wolf's shadow could be seen on the staircase's wall. No matter how fast they ran and how many turns they took down the twisting corridor the wolf, running on all fours at a ferocious pace, closed down the gap until it came tearing into view behind them.

Rose risked a glance over her shoulder and saw it was now only meters away. Suddenly her feet fell from under her as she slipped on the polished wooden floor. Falling to the floor she landed on her back and could do no more than scream as she saw the wolf advance towards her. The Doctor had heard this and turned around to see the heart stopping sight of the wolf rising it's claws up in the air as it readied to strike Rose. But before he even got a chance to scream out her name something huge shot past him. It was a black wolf which leapt clean over Rose and put itself between her and the wolf.

Looking back to the others Rose, looking bewildered, caught the Doctor's eye before he too looked over his shoulder. Behind him stood Queen Victoria and Sir Robert but no Peter. Then it dawned on them as they looked back at the black wolf. It was Peter in his transformed shape. Taller and more muscular than any Earth wolf could ever be he stood with his fur on edge as he held his head as high as possible against the taller wolf, snarling at it with his sharp fanged teeth.

"So that's..." Rose tried to say as she slowly picked herself up and backed up to the others as they all watched the two wolves enter a hostile stand off. Suddenly the wolf grew tired of this and once again raised it's paw in attack. But Peter was quicker and slashed the wolf right across the face with his own claws, causing it to yelp in pain and clutch it's face as it retreated back around the corner it had come from. Peter then turned back to the others, allowing Rose to see he had retained his grey eyes, the silver glow to them having returned, whilst his glossy fur was the same colour as his hair.

"Run!" He shouted to them, bearing much more of his teeth as he spoke in this form. The group didn't need telling twice as they all turned and started running again with Peter following close behind. Rounding another corner Rose glanced over he shoulder again and saw Peter had changed back to his humanoid form. That wasn't all she saw either as the wolf had reappeared and was once again hunting them down. But just as it was about to reach them again the group saw Captain Reynolds run into view at the end of the corridor they were on. Ducking as he raised his small handgun there was a bang as the Capitan shot the wolf numerous times. The wolf once again retreated and disappeared down the corridor.

"I'll take this position and hold it" Capitan Reynolds told the group as they stopped on the corner, catching their breaths. "You keep moving for god's sakes! Your Majesty I went to look for the property but it was taken, the chest was empty?" Capitan Reynolds said to the Queen as he reloaded his gun.

"I have it, it's safe" She replied breathlessly.

"Then remove yourself ma'am" Captain Reynold told her.

"Doctor, Lieutenant Argent, you stand as her Majesty's protectors," He then said to the Doctor and Peter. "And you Sir Robert, your a traitor to the crown" Captain Reynolds then spat at Sir Robert as he readied his handgun.

"Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor told him, knowing what the Capitan was planning to do.

"It'll buy you time now run!" He shouted back before he walked around the corner and stood facing the corridor. The others reluctantly started running again and followed Sir Robert as he led them into what looked like the house's library. As they ran in, however, Rose stood at the doorway watching the Captain stand with his gun pointed up at the reappeared wolf. She even remained there, frozen in horror, when the wolf began tearing into the man and was only able to move into the library when the Doctor pulled her inside the room.

"Barricade the door!" Sir Robert shouted as he, the Doctor and Peter slammed the doors shut, began piling chairs, benches and anything else they could grab against them.

"Wait a minute! Shush! Wait!" Peter said in a urgent whisper as they heard the wolf howl again. Silence fell for a few tense moments. "It's stopped" Peter said. He then climbed up on top of the barricade and pressed his ear to the door. The wolf was just inches away on the other side. Peter heard it sniff and growl as it too pressed it's face up against the door but then heard it walk away. "It's gone" He told the others in surprise as he turned back to face them. But then he heard it's footsteps again and jumped down from the barricade as he followed the sound around the room, holding up a finger to tell the others to remain quiet. "Is this the only door?" He whispered to Sir Robert.

"Yes" He whispered back. "No!" He suddenly cried and ran over to a smaller singular door. He, Peter and the Doctor only just managed to barricade it shut before the wolf started thrashing against it, quickly giving up when it couldn't get through.

They then all fell silent again.

"It's run off" Peter said after a few moments. "It's given up" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was confused. "I don't understand? What's stopping it?" She asked. The Doctor looked round the room.

"Something inside this room, what is it? Why can't it get in?" He asked.

"Nothing but the door should be able to though" Peter added, sounding just as confused, as he also looked around.

"Tell you what though...," Rose said to both of them.

"What?" The Doctor asked. Rose smiled a little.

"Werewolf" She said. The Doctor grinned broadly.

"I know" He replied. Rose let out a long breath as the Doctor came over and hugged her. "You all right?" He asked.

"I'm ok yeah," She replied before turning to Peter. "Thanks to you" She told him as she gave him a hug.

"Ah no problem, just watch you footing next time" He said with a smile. The Doctor smiled too.

"Oh you were fantastic!" He told Peter as he slapped him on the back. Peter shrugged.

"It's nothing" He insisted.

"I wouldn't call that nothing! Why didn't you do that before? The Werewolf wouldn't stand a chance" Rose told him. Peter shrugged again.

"Needs must, and it's always a risk showing it around humans" He replied.

"Why?" Rose asked but then noticed Peter was looking rather nervously over her shoulder. Turning she saw that Sir Robert and Queen Victoria were both staring at Peter in the same way they'd looked when they'd seen the wolf.

"Maybe I should explain?" Peter then said to Sir Robert and the Queen, giving them his best grin.

"I think, perhaps you should Lieutenant, if you are one at all?" Queen Victoria said in a surprisingly steady but furious tone.

"I am, I earned it ten months ago," Peter told her calmly. "After the Slitheen incident, I was told you were there" He quickly added to the Doctor and Rose, who both nodded in understanding and agreement.  
>"So what, Lieutenant are you exactly?" Queen Victoria asked.<p>

"I'm a shape shifter, I can change my appearance into..." Peter began to explain.  
>"That creature I saw?" The Queen gasped.<br>"Yeah that was me" Peter confirmed.

"Are you in league with that other beast!?" She asked.

"No, not in the slightest" Peter told her.

"I see no difference" The Queen told him. Rose could immediately tell Queen Victoria had hit a nerve in Peter as she saw his fist's clenched up and his expression look as though he'd been insulted, though he held his tongue. Sir Robert suddenly seemed overwhelmed and had to sit down on a nearby chair as he clutched his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am," He said after a moment as everyone looked to him. "It's all my fault, should have sent you away, I tried to suggest something was wrong, thought you might notice, did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" He asked the Queen.

"Well they were bald athletic, your wife's away I just though you were happy?" The Doctor told him with a shrug.

"I tell you what though ma'am I bet your not amused now?" Rose asked the Queen.

"Do you think this funny!?" Queen Victoria hissed back.

"No ma'am I'm sorry," Rose apologised.

"What exactly, I pray tell me someone please, what exactly is that creature? What exactly is he if not the same?" The Queen then asked, sounding panicked, glancing at Peter.

"The one outside, you'd call it Werewolf but technically it's more of a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform and Peter, like he said, is a shape shifter" The Doctor told her.

"And should I trust you sir? You who change you're voice so easily, what happened to your accent?" The Queen asked.

"Oh right, sorry I..." The Doctor started to say as he realised he'd not kept up his Scottish accent since supper.

"I will not have it! Not you! Not that thing! Not this man who acts as the beast does but claims he is not like it! None of it! This is not my world!" The Queen insisted.

Having remained in the kitchen Lady Isabelle was looking out of the window at the brethren.

"Mistletoe? They're all gandered in mistletoe and the wolf does not attack them!" She realised as she looked at the reefs around their necks. "Who brought this into the kitchen?" She asked turning to the maids.

"It must have been the brethren" Flora replied. Lady Isabelle thought for a moment.

"Gather it up, quickly! Every last scrap! Quick now!" She ordered as she and the maids all gathered the remaining branches.

In the library the Doctor had taken interest in the carvings on the wooden doors.

"Mistletoe," He whispered to himself as he recognised the plant. "Sir Robert did your father put that there?" He asked.

"I don't know I suppose" Sir Robert replied.

"It's on the other door too," The Doctor noticed. "But a carving wouldn't be enough? I wonder?" He asked himself before he climbed up to the top of the barricade and licked the door.

"Viscum album! The oil of the mistletoe has been worked into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad! I love him!" He said excitedly to Sir Robert. "Powerful stuff mistletoe, bursting with certain toxins" The Doctor then explained.

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked.

"Or it thinks it is, the monkey monk monks needed a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things?" The Doctor theorised.

"Never the less that creature wont give up Doctor and we still don't posses an actual weapon" Sir Robert said.

"Oh your father got all the brains didn't he?" The Doctor asked.

"Being rude again" Rose told him.

"Good I meant that one, you want weapons, we've got two weapons Sir Robert" The Doctor said knowingly. "We've the mind of a wolf right here, so we know it's behaviours, tricks and weaknesses" He carried on, pointing to Peter. "And, were in a library, books! Best weapons in the world!" He said, walking up to the book shelves as he put on his glasses. "It's one of the best arsenals we could have, arm yourself" He added as he took a few off the shelves and threw them into Rose's arms.

In the kitchen the maids and Lady Isabelle were chopping and boiling the mistletoe into a stew.

"No sign of the wolf my lady, perhaps its gone" Flora said nervously.

"Perhaps it's toying with us, but my husband's up there and if there's any chance he's still alive then by god I'll assist him" Lady Isabelle replied.

In the library everyone, except Queen Victoria who was sat in a nearby chair, was racking through piles of books but were finding nothing.

"What are we meant to be looking for Doctor?" Rose asked after a while.  
>"I don't know yet, but anything on the wolf would be a help?" He replied, looking deliberately at Peter. "You called it an Omega before? What is it to you? To wolves?" He asked him whilst everyone else paused to listen.<br>"There are three types of wolves like me, Omegas, Betas and Alphas," Peter said. "The wolf outside is an Omega, the lowest and normally the weakest, the wolf side enters when the person is bitten by another Omega or Alpha, they have no control and only changes in the moonlight of a full moon" He told them all.

"What are you?" Rose asked.

"Beta, next one up, where're born with the wolf, have control and will of changing form and look, we can't turn people into us though" Peter replied.

"And Alphas?" The Doctor asked.

"Top of the group, like Betas but much stronger, but can control Betas and Omegas, even stop them if they want to" Peter said.

"Any chance of becoming one of them?" Rose asked him half heartedly.  
>"Sorry no, I'd have to kill an Alpha to become one, I've never even met one" He replied with a shrug. "But this Omega is different to what it should be" He then told the Doctor.<p>

"How'd you mean?" He asked.

"It claims to be able to migrate into a person when they get bitten and also said it was hundreds of years old because of living through so many people," Peter replied. "Also I've never seen one get so fixated on a specific target before, I'm sure those monks had messed with it, that's why it's so determined to get to you ma'am, it thinks that's it's only purpose" Peter said, looking to the Queen.

"But can it be stopped?" The Doctor asked him. Peter shrugged.

"Alpha, dawn or Aconite that's all I can suggest" He said.

"Aconite?" Rose asked.

"You'd probably know it as Wolfsbane, the plant, even the smell of it is dangerous to us" Peter replied.

"Isn't that just another myth though? Like silver being harmful?" Rose asked. Peter gave a grin.

"Not all of it is myth, I found that out the hard way" He replied.

"You've been around it before?" Rose asked.

"I had to find out what affected me and what didn't, what was myth and what wasn't" Peter explained.

"No Wolfsbane round here, even if we could get outside" The Doctor said with a sigh as he returned to looking through the books.

"For which I am very grateful" Peter added.

"Can't you, reason with the wolf then? If your like it? If you have these, ranks so to speak?" Sir Robert asked Peter.

"I already tried when we were in the basement but it wouldn't listen and now that I've shown I'm not going to stand aside or help it, it thinks I'm against it" He replied. "Besides whatever the monks have done to it has made it loose all reason, Omegas are like children and this one's been brought up badly" He added before he looked slightly amused. "The only consolation is it most likely won't try and kill me, our rules don't allow killing each other unnecessarily" He added. The Doctor then suddenly came over with a particular book, a look of interest on his face.

"This looks like something, look what your old dad found" He said as he brought it to the table and laid it open as they gathered round. The page showed a sketch of a rural valley with a shooting star falling across the sky. "Something fell to Earth" The Doctor said.

"A spaceship?" Rose asked.  
>"A shooting star, in the year of our lord 1540 under the reign of king James the fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit, that's the glen of St Catherine just by the monastery" Sir Robert said.<p>

"But that's over three hundred years ago? What's it been waiting for?" Rose asked.

"Maybe it's just a single cell survived, like you said Peter, adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host" The Doctor said.

"That would explain it's strength and determination," Peter said. "Three hundred years of being taught to do this, the poor thing" He said quietly but stopped when he saw the others surprised reactions. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little biased" He quickly added.

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asked.

"That's what it wants it said so, the empire of the wolf" Rose said.

"Imagine it? The Victorian age accelerated, star ships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam, living history devastated in its wake" The Doctor said serious whisper.

"Sir Robert" Queen Victoria suddenly said as she stood up. "If I am to die here," She said as Sir Robert came over.

"Don't say that your Majesty" He told her.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me, but that's no matter, I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older, and far more precious than myself" She continued as she opened her bag.

"Might not be the time to worry about your valuables" The Doctor said from where he stood at the table.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this" The Queen replied as she took out of her purse a huge fist sized diamond.

"Majesty" She Robert said in awe.

"Is that the Koh-i-Noor?" _Rose asked as she, the Doctor and Peter walked over, gaping at the diamond as it sparkled in the moonlight. _

_"Oh yes, the greatest diamond in the world" The Doctor said._

_ "Given to me as the spoils of war, perhaps it's legend is coming true, it is said that whoever owns it must surely die" Queen Victoria told them._

_"Well that's true if you hold onto it long enough, can I?" The Doctor asked holding him hand out for __it. Queen Victoria handed it over to him. He, Rose, Peter and Sir Robert gathered together as they gazed at it. _

_"That is so beautiful" The Doctor whispered._

_"How much is that worth?" Rose asked as she gently touched it._

_"They say that the entire wages of the planet for a whole week" The Doctor replied looking over his glasses at it._

_"Good job my mum's not here, she'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that" Rose said._

_"And she'd win" The Doctor said jokingly. _

_"I never realised it was so big" Peter said as he also reached out and touched the stone. But immediately he draw it back and held in a cry of pain as he clutched his hand. _

_"What is it?" Rose asked in concern.  
>"It burnt my hand!" Peter winced.<br>"How could it have?" She asked, wondering how a diamond could burn. _

_"I don't know! It just did!" Peter snapped a little as he held out his hand to show them where they saw a burn mark running along his fingers. The Doctor looked from Peter's hand to the __Koh-i-Noor and thought for a moment. _

_"It's not the just the diamond that did that, there's something else" He said as he looked out of the window and at the full moon. He then moved the __Koh-i-Noor out of it's light._

_"Touch it again?" He asked Peter, who scoffed. _

_"What and get burnt again? No chance" He said._

_"I don't think it'll burn you now" The Doctor told him. After a moment Peter seemed to trust the Doctor and placed his hand back on the __Koh-i-Noor. _

_"No it's cold" He told them. _

_"So it only burns you in the moonlight? Why though?" The Doctor asked, more to himself. He then turned to Queen Victoria. "Why are you travelling with it ma'am?" He asked her. _

_"My annual pilgrimage, I'm taking to Hailer and Caruso, the royal jewellers at Hazel Head, the stone needs re-cutting" She replied. _

_"Oh but it's perfect" Rose said. _

_"My late husband never thought so" Queen Victoria said. _

_"Now there's a fact, Prince Albert kept on having the __Koh-i-Noor cut down, __used to be forty percent bigger than this, but he was never happy, kept on cutting and cutting" The Doctor said. _

_"He always said the shine was not quite right, but he died with it still unfinished" The Queen told them. Suddenly the Doctor realised something. _

_"Unfinished, oh yes!" He said as he threw the diamond back over to the Queen. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house, his fathers research, your husband ma'am he came here and saw the perfect diamond! Hold on! hold on!" He said as he ran though his thoughts. "All these separate things they're not separate at all they're connected! Oh my head! What if this house, it's a trap for you ma'am?" He asked the Queen. _

_"Obviously" She replied. _

_"At least that's what the wolf intended, but what if there's a trap inside the trap" The Doctor started __rapidly saying. _

_"Explain yourself Doctor" The Queen asked. _

_"What if his father and your husband were just telling each other stories, they dared to imagine all __this was true and they planed against it..." The Doctor started to say. _

_"And made the diamond key the wolf's defeat" Peter realised. The Doctor nodded._

_"Somehow, Prince Albert cut it in such a way, so somehow it manages to use the moonlight, a wolf's strength, and turn the power back onto it" The Doctor theorised._

_"That''s why it burnt me, It'll burn the Omega too!" Peter said. _

_"All part of Sir Robert's father and Prince Albert's plan, they set a trap not for you ma'am but for the wolf?" The Doctor finished excitedly. A tiny cloud of dust fell in front of him. They then all heard a tapping sound on glass. Looking up they all saw the wolf, forgotten in their findings, on top of the __glass dome on the roof. "That wolf up there...," The Doctor said quietly as they watched it. The glass on the dome started to crack. _


	6. Chapter 6

They all immediately ran for the door.

"Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor shouted as they furiously tore down the barrier of furniture blocking the door as the dome above continued to crack and strain under the wolf's weight. Just as they left the room, the dome finally gave way and the wolf landed in the library, smashing a desk in two as it did so.

"We've got to get to the observatory!" The Doctor shouted as they all ran down the corridor. Suddenly, however, the wolf was upon them. Having smashed though the library doors it hadn't taken long for it to catch up and now it was within sticking distance. But then, just as it was about to pounce, Lady Isabelle and her maids appeared as Lady Isabelle, carrying a saucepan, threw hot boiling mistletoe right into the wolf's face. "Good shot" The Doctor said as the wolf went mad and retreated.

"It was mistletoe" Flora explained as Lady Isabelle and Sir Robert embraced with a kiss as the Doctor, Rose and Peter all quickly checked the wolf had gone.

"Now get back downstairs" Sir Robert told his wife in concern.  
>"Keep yourself safe" Lady Isabelle told him before they kissed again. "Girls, with me back to the kitchen" She then ordered as they ran back the way they'd come. The Doctor, Peter and Rose came back over.<p>

"The observatory is this way" Sir Robert told them as they began to run again. As they reached the main staircase again, the wolf had begun to recover and started to pursue them again.

Reaching the observatory The Doctor stood looking around.

"No mistletoe on these doors cause your father wanted it to get in, but I need time is there anyway of barricading it?" He asked, looking at the doors.

"I'll defend it, get inside" Peter said.

"If we could bind it with rope or something?" The Doctor continued, seemingly have not heard him.  
>"Doctor!" Peter said, raising his voice a little. The Doctor tuned to face him. "I'll hold it off" He told him.<br>"You can't, that wolf...," Rose told Peter, sounding very worried.

"I'll be fine" He told her as he stepped forward, heading out of the doors. The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Your sure?" He asked very seriously.

"I'm not exactly lacking a defence" Peter replied. "And I've gotta give it a chance, cause your gonna kill it otherwise aren't you?" He asked him, looking him dead in the eye. The Doctor didn't answer but his expression didn't deny the question. "Besides I can't stay in this room, not with the Koh-i-Noor, it could kill me too" Peter added. The Doctor took his hand off Peter's shoulder and nodded.

"Now get inside all of you" Peter told them as he walked out of the room. He and the Doctor locked gazes for a moment.

"Good man" The Doctor told him before he shut the doors on him and locked them. "Your Majesty the diamond?" The Doctor then asked the Queen as he came over to her.

"What for?" She asked.

"The purpose it was designed for" He said, holding his hand out for it.

Outside Peter stood alone in the corridor, he could hear the wolf getting closer. Changing into his wolf form he stood ready, snarling slightly as he gazed down the corridor and waited. The wolf was running up the staircase and would be at the observatory in moments.

In the observatory the Queen handed the diamond over. The Doctor, followed by Rose and Sir Robert, ran over to a large wheel and began pushing it round.

"It's not the time for star gazing" Rose said as she strained to push the stiff wheel.

"Yes it is" The Doctor replied also straining to move the wheel.

Outside the wolf had just come to the end of the corridor. Peter snarled even more as his fur stood on end as the two wolves stood each other off. Grey eyes met black as they both lowered close to the ground, ready to attack.

"No one here but us wolves" Peter snarled as they both charged at each other. The snarls and growls could be heard from inside the observatory.

"Rose come on!" The Doctor shouted, seeing her stop and turn to the door, worried at the sound . Queen Victoria stood in front of the door holding a small cross necklace at it as the sounds of the two wolves scrapping sounded.

"I thought you said this thing doesn't work?" Rose asked as she pushed.

"Doesn't work as a telescope cause that's not what it is, it's a light chamber, it magnifies the light like a weapon, just got to power it up" The Doctor explained.

"With what there's no electricity!" Rose shouted back. The Doctor just carried on pushing the wheel as Sir Robert looked perplexed at whatever electricity was. A yelp of pain rang through the air followed by period of silence. Stopping for a moment everyone looked at the door to see who'd won. A slamming on the door and more growling answered their question. The werewolf had won. They carried on pushing the wheel as the wolf slammed repeatedly against the door. Queen Victoria still stood with her cross as she began praying.

Pulling the wheel round Rose notice it was slowly aligning the lens with the moon.

"Moonlight!" She said, realising the plan. "The wolf needs moonlight it's made by moonlight" She told the Doctor.

"Your seventy percent water you can still drown, come on!" He replied. It was then that the full moon and the lens aligned, sending a bright beam of moonlight down the mirrors of the lens. Suddenly the wolf burst through the doors and stood towering over the frozen Queen. A small beam of moonlight emitted onto the floor and, diving forward, the Doctor threw the diamond into the beam. The light bounced off the stone and right into the chest of the wolf, lifting it up into the air in a bright light. Watching it in awe they saw that the wolf was slowly changing back to a human shape.

"Make it brighter, let me go" The man suddenly said in his soft Scottish accent. The Doctor solemnly walked over to the telescopes controls as gently turned a dial. What remained of both the wolf and man then evaporated into a smoky white light before it faded with a final howl. The moonlight then too faded from the room and lens, leaving only the Koh-i-Noor diamond lying innocently on the floor. A moment of relief passed before Rose's eye widened in worry.

"What about Peter?" She asked the Doctor. For a moment the Doctor froze in worry, fearing the worse had happened. But their worry didn't last long as they saw Peter come to the ruined doorway. Despite having fought the werewolf he didn't look to badly hurt as he only had a few scratches and bruises whilst his hair looked messier than normal and his clothes looked a little ripped and ruffled. He also seemed to be limping a little on his right foot, though he didn't seemed to paying attention to it.

"Where is he?" He asked breathlessly, looking around the room.

"I'm sorry" The Doctor told him in a serious tone. Peter sighed disappointingly but nodded in acceptance.

"You ok?" Rose asked him and she and the Doctor came over to him.  
>"I'm fine, it threw me aside after a while" Peter replied as she gave him a hug before he smiled. "Nothing a little moonlight won't cure" He joked, causing the Doctor and Rose to laugh too. The Doctor then went to pick up the Koh-i-Noor off the floor. As he was doing so he noticed Queen Victoria was examining her wrist.<p>

"Your Majesty?" He asked. "Did it bite you?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"No it's, a cut that's all" She replied.

"Ma'am if it bit you...," Peter began to say.

"It was a splinter from when the door came apart, it's nothing" She told him as the Doctor came and stood in front of her.

"Let me see" The Doctor asked, drawing his hand to her arm, but she drew it away quickly.

"It is nothing" She insisted. The Doctor backed off and returned to Rose and Peter.

"Has she...?" He asked Peter in a whisper.

"She's still human as far as I can tell" He replied with a shrug.

"What of the brethren? Will they came after us now the creature has gone?" The Queen then asked.

"I do not think so ma'am, I imagine they will have fled by now, knowing their plan has failed" Sir Robert replied.

"And if they haven't already I'll make sure they will," Peter said.

Not long afterwards Peter was sat on the wall just outside one of the house's entrances, bathing in the last rays of the moon as it began sinking below the horizon.

"They all gone?" The Doctor's voice asked. Turning round Peter saw he was stood in the doorway with his hands placed casually in his suits pockets.

"Yeah, I did a quick check round the perimeter, they fled ages ago" Peter replied.

"How are you?" The Doctor asked as he came over and stood next to him. "Your looking a bit better" He added, noticing his marks were already staring to fade.

"I'm good," Peter reassured. "How are the others?" He asked.

"They're fine, all gone to bed, exhausted" The Doctor replied.

"Not you? I mean I've got an excuse tonight but...?" Peter inquired, indicating the moon. The Doctor merely shrugged and failed to answer.  
>"I didn't say earlier, thank you for what you did, we couldn't have made it out otherwise, not many people would have volunteered" He said.<p>

"Not many would have survived" Peter said with shrug.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save it, him" The Doctor then said solemnly.

"Don't be," Peter replied. "When I was in the basement, I didn't just talk to him I, well I looked into his eyes and saw his soul, trust me it was a mercy" He told him solemnly.

The warm morning sun rose over the house. In the drawing room of the house The Doctor, Rose and Peter all knelt in front of Queen Victoria as the revived soldiers, maids, Lady Isabelle and Sir Robert watched.

"By the power invested in me by the church and the state I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis" Queen Victoria spoke as, with her bandaged hand, she touched each of the Doctor's shoulders with a sword. "By the power invested in me by the church and the state I dub thee Sir Peter Argent of Vegeta" She continued as she knighted Peter. Finally she turned to Rose. "By the power invested in me by the church and the state I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, you may stand" She finished as she knighted Rose.

"Thank you ma'am" Peter thanked as they all stood.

"Yeah thanks, they're never going to believe this back home" Rose added, grinning.

"Your Majesty you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond, and your husband cut that diamond to save your life, he's protecting you even now Ma'am, from beyond the grave" The Doctor told the queen.

"Indeed, then you may think on this also, that I am not, amused" She replied sternly. The Doctor sighed in an amused annoyance that he had lost the bet whilst Rose and Peter looked very happy about winning.

"Yes" Rose chuckled a little.

"Not remotely amused" The queen spoke again, straightening their face's at once. "And henceforth, I banish you" She told them.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"I have you rewarded you Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return" She told him as the Doctor, Peter and Rose stood with surprised expressions on their faces. "I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where your from, but I know you consort with stars and magic and beasts, and think it fun and the norm, but your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it, you will leave these shores and you will reflect I hope on how you came to stray so far from all that is good and how much longer you may survive this terrible life, now leave my world and never return" She ordered.

Hitching a lift on a passing hay wagon the Doctor, Rose and Peter were dropped off back at the Tardis and waved the driver thanks.

"You know Queen Victoria did suffer a mutation of the blood, it's historical record, use to call the royal disease but it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it, her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it, it came from nowhere" The Doctor told them as they walked to the ship.

"What and your saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asked.

"Could be" The Doctor replied.

"What Queen Victoria's an Omega?" Peter asked.

"Could be, and her children had it too, maybe she gave them a quick nip" The Doctor replied. Rose gave an unsure smile.

"So the royal family are Werewolves?" Rose asked.

"Maybe not yet, a single wolf cell may take a hundred years to mature, might be ready by early twenty first century" The Doctor told them both.

"No that's just ridiculous, mind you Princess Anne" Rose said, trailing off in though. "And if you think about it they're very private and they plan everything in advance they could schedule around a full moon and they like hunting, they love blood sports, oh my god they're Werewolves!" Rose joked. Peter suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked as though he'd just though of something.

"Hang on, I worked for UNIT" He said.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"Well UNIT works for the crown so that means, oh, I've been working for Omegas" Peter realised. "That's insulting" He added as Rose and the Doctor laughed. Reaching the Tardis and walking in the laughter continued between them all as the ship then began to disappear.

As a near full moon hung over Torchwood house, Queen Victoria, Sir Robert and Lady Isabelle were walking out of the house's main doors as the revived soldiers stood to attention, flanking them.

"Will you stay here?" Queen Victoria asked Sir Robert and Lady Isabelle as they walked.

"Perhaps ma'am, but I rather think won't" Sir Robert, having received a pardon from Queen Victoria, answered. Queen Victoria glanced back at the house's door where the sign hanging above it read 'Torchwood House'.

"Although we may not speak of these events in public, they will not be forgotten, I promise would that, the ingenuity of your father Sir Robert, it will live on" She said with determination.  
>"But how ma'am?" Sir Robert asked.<p>

"I saw last night, that Great Britain has enemies beyond imagination, and we must defend our boarders in all sides, I propose an institute to investigate these strange happenings and to fight them, I will call it Torchwood, the Torchwood institute, and if this Doctor should return, then he should be aware, because Torchwood will be waiting" She replied, determined to see her plan through.


End file.
